


Long Distance

by magequisition



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're finally together, they're so far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I never own anything. Written for the Stargateland community's songfic challenge on LJ. Song lyrics from "Long Distance" by Bruno Mars.

I wish that you were here with me  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard, you're so far  
This long distance is killing me

 

Sam curled up on her bed with her laptop beside her. She pressed the button to turn it on and drummed her fingers below the keyboard impatiently as she waited for it to boot up. She glanced around the room to distract herself from the too-slow machine and her eyes landed on a framed photo on her dresser across the room. She smiled, remembering the day it was taken, but was snapped out of her memories by an impatient beeping from the computer beside her.

"Finally," she mumbled, pulling it onto her lap and deftly typing her password into the small box that presented itself. The program opened and she smiled again when she saw him already online. A ringing noise echoed out of her speakers. He was on top of things tonight. She quickly clicked on the "Accept" button and the window changed shape slightly, allowing his face to be displayed.

"Hi," she said, trying to mask the excitement in her voice.

"Hey, Carter," he said. His voice was as relaxed as ever, but she knew him well and could see from the way a smile tugged at the corner of his lips that he was excited, too.

"Really, Jack?" she grinned, and he finally allowed the smile to spread across his face.

"Sorry, Sam."

"Liar."

"Yeah, maybe. How're you?" he asked. Her smile faded slightly.

"I'm okay. I miss you." It still felt odd to her that she was finally, after all this time, allowed to tell him that.

"I know. I miss you too." His voice was serious again, and Sam was sure her heart had stopped. "And I've got some bad news." Sam dropped her eyes for a minute before looking back at his image.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing what was coming.

"There's been a few minor emergencies here. I'm not gonna be able to get away this weekend like I thought I would. I'm sorry." Sam sighed.

"When?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping next weekend, Sam, but you know I don't know for sure." Sam nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not being fair. You can't help it. I just...I miss you. Maybe I can get to you next weekend instead. We're not scheduled for any missions so far..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe." Jack's voice betrayed his doubt, and Sam's instinct that he was hurting as badly as she, was instantly confirmed.

"Hey, come on. It won't be so bad. I mean, I know it's been awhile, but at least we have Skype, right? You finally figured it out. So, this is better than nothing!" Her voice was artificially bright. She knew he'd see right through her, but she also knew he'd appreciate the attempt.

"Yeah. Right." Jack said. His voice was bordering on sulky. Sam grinned at him.

"Cheer up. Look, this sucks, and I know it. It kills me every day that we're apart. But for now...this is the situation and you know what? I'll take it. It's better than having you here and never being able to touch you, hell, practically being afraid to look at you because I was afraid of giving too much away." Jack's eyes met hers.

"When did you get so smart, Carter?" he asked. His voice still held a note of sadness but the sulkiness was gone.

"I've always been smart, sir." she replied, grinning brightly. He glared at her briefly, but couldn't hold it for long before he grinned.

"That's better." Sam looked at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. "I've got to get up in six hours, Jack. We've got an early departure tomorrow." Jack's face fell again.

"You'd better get some sleep." 

"I guess. The mission isn't supposed to be more than the day. I should be able to talk to you again tomorrow night. I'll be home earlier than tonight, I hope. I had some prep work for tomorrow I had to get done in the lab tonight."

"Whenever you can. I'll be here. One benefit to a desk job, I always know when I'll be home." Jack's voice had brightened slightly, but it dropped to a serious cadence again. "Be safe, Samantha. Come home."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, but she struggled to keep her voice steady.

"It's just a recon mission, Jack. I promise. I'll be fine. I'll be home tomorrow night." Jack nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Jack." She kissed her fingertips lightly and touched them to her webcam before smiling at him once more and closing her laptop. Setting it on the floor beside her bed, she slid under the covers and rolled onto her side, pulling the chain to switch off her lamp and pulling the comforter over her shoulders. As she closed her eyes, her pillow grew damp underneath her head.


End file.
